


Une réunion ? Quelle réunion ?

by Blihioma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kage Summit, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Naruto ne pensait pas que ce serait si pénible d'être Hokage, le meilleur ninja de Konoha... Franchement, comment ses capacités peuvent être exploitées à leur juste valeur alors qu'il signe des papiers ? Il veut vite laisser sa place à son successeur ! Mais bon, en attendant, les autres Kage l'attendent pour un Sommet et il pourra toujours y voir Gaara !





	Une réunion ? Quelle réunion ?

**Disclaimer :**  Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages 

 **Rating :**  K

 **Genre :**  Romance, Humour

 **Univers :**   Naruto Shippuden (Boruto n’existe pas et Naruto ne s’est pas marié à Hinata) 

 **Pairing :**  Gaara x Naruto 

 **Evénement :**  Saint-Valentin 

Nous continuons sur cette lancée avec cette fois le fandom de Naruto ! D’ailleurs, il y aura également un petit OS/Drabble avec le crossover Naruto/Harry Potter pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Sinon pour celui-ci, il est plus court que les précédents, mais je pense que vous l’aimerez quand même… du moins j’espère… ? xD

**°0o0°**

**_Une réunion ? Quelle réunion ?_ **

**…**

Naruto n’aimait pas les réunions. Tout comme il n’aimait pas la paperasse. Mais malheureusement cela faisait partie du travail d’Hokage. Parfois il regrettait d’avoir obtenu ce poste. A quoi cela servait-il que le meilleur ninja du village signe des papiers à longueur de journées ? Mais à son grand regret il ne pouvait pas simplement démissionner sans trouver de successeur et il était le seul naïf de sa génération à avoir voulu devenir Hokage… Il ne pouvait qu’attendre que Konahamaru soit assez grand pour qu’il lui laisse le poste !

Pendant ce temps, il se devait de gérer des piles de papiers chaque jour – heureusement il utilisait ses clones pour travailler plus vite – et assister aux nombreuses réunions du conseil. Aujourd’hui encore, une réunion nécessitait sa présence. Il laissa le village à deux de ses clones et il partit pour le Pays de la Terre, pour le village caché d’Iwa.

Lorsque le traité de paix fut signé par tous les pays, il fut décidé qu’un Sommet des Cinq Kage se réaliserait une fois par an, les villages ninjas accueillant à tour de rôle l’évènement. Cette année, c’était les ninjas d’Iwa qui les recevaient. Naruto était parti avec Shikamaru, le seul en qui il avait confiance pour l’épauler dans ce genre de réunion, au grand malheur du paresseux ninja.

Naruto salua vaguement les autres Kage quand ils arrivèrent dans ce qui leur servirait de _prison_ pour les prochaines heures. Il s’installa immédiatement à côté de Gaara et commença activement à prendre de ses nouvelles. Les autres chefs de village soupirèrent devant les manières du jeune Héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, mais ils y étaient habitués maintenant et ils essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire de son attitude.

Pourtant le blond se moquait de ce qu’ils avaient en tête en ce moment, totalement concentré sur Gaara qui lui racontait ce qu’il n’avait pas pu lui dire dans sa dernière lettre, de sa voix grave et calme. Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux, faisant légèrement rougir l’ancien Jinchuuriki d’Ichibi. Le regard de son _ami_ était toujours aussi intense. Un frisson gagna le Kazekage quand le ninja blond se mit nonchalamment à caresser sa main pâle avec son pouce.

Shikamaru n’osait pas regarder son Kage flirter sans vergogne avec celui qui avait autrefois tenté de tuer Sasuke. Il était tout de même surpris de voir que Naruto pouvait faire preuve d’un minimum de subtilité. Connaissant le personnage extravagant qu’il était – bien qu’il se soit petit à petit calmé au fil des ans – il n’aurait pas cru qu’il pourrait séduire quelqu’un, d’une autre manière qu’en dévoilant haut et fort son amour.

Lorsque Naruto se pencha à l’oreille de son voisin pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui fit rougir un peu plus le stoïque Kage du pays du Vent, Kurotsuchi, la Tsuchikage du pays de la Terre, prit la parole pour essayer d’attraper l’attention de ses collègues.

« Pourrions-nous commencer la réunion s’il vous plait ? »

« Quelle réunion ? Vous étiez tous si silencieux que j’ai cru que nous allions prendre un thé moi ! » S’exclama le fils de Minato, avec un sourire en coin insolent.

Kurotsuchi ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, quand le Raikage coupa court à la future dispute en déclarant le Sommet ouvert. Les discussions commencèrent alors sur les différents projets des villages, l’aide éventuel dont ils avaient besoin ou des négociations commerciales ou militaires. L’importance des sujets n’empêcha pourtant pas Naruto de continuer à flirter discrètement avec Gaara, en caressant par exemple sa cuisse sous la table ou en se penchant parfois vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

Shikamaru et Kankuro détournèrent bien sûr les yeux, faisant mine de se concentrer sur ce qu’il se disait entre les Kage. Naruto avait vraiment hâte de laisser son poste d’Hokage à Konohamaru, ainsi il pourrait venir rendre visite bien plus souvent à Gaara. Il pourrait même prendre une année sabbatique et s’installer avec son _ami_ pendant quelques temps ?

Ils se contentaient d’échanges épistolaires pour le moment, ainsi qu’un d’un flirt innocent, mais Naruto serait ravir de découvrir _bien plus_ avec Gaara, et malgré la gêne que celui-ci ressentait face à cet étalage public, il rêvait de la même chose.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Une histoire plus courte, plus un drabble d’ailleurs, mais c’était prévu ainsi ;)

Je voulais faire quelque chose de mignon et peu long, parce qu’en même temps, en tant que Kage de leurs villages respectifs, ils n’ont pas non plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à l’autre. J’aime penser que pour cette histoire, Naruto et Gaara ont d’abord eu un béguin étant enfant à cause de leur ressemblance, puis c’est passé, mais ils finalement retombé amoureux plus tard.

Bref, c’est fini pour cette histoire !


End file.
